1. Field of the Invention PA1 1. an orthotic foot portion adapted to overlie the sole of the boot and to engage the plantar surface of the foot to properly position the foot; PA1 2. an orthotic ankle portion adapted to be positioned adjacent to the ankle portion of the boot.
The present invention relates to a boot assembly, and also a foot and ankle orthotic for use in such a boot assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skate boot assembly where an orthotic insert is used in a particularly advantageous way to properly position and support the foot in the skate boot. Within the broader aspects of the present invention, the book assembly and the orthotic for use therein can be adapted for footware other than skate boots, such as for ski boots, hiking boots, etc., and also in shoes.
2. Background Art
The structuring of a skate boot involves some design considerations that are somewhat different from designing ordinary footware. The base support structure is an elongate quite narrow metal blade that engages the ice surface. Thus, the support force transmitted from the ice is essentially along a single narrow line and this force emanates upwardly from this line contact and also laterally to provide support over a broader area corresponding to the lower surface of the person's foot. The boot should provide proper alignment and balance for the foot and leg.
One type of skate boot is a sewn skate boot. In such skate boots, there is generally a pair of pads, called "L" pads, and these are placed in the rear ankle portion of the boot so as to grip the person's ankle and foot on opposite sides of the Achilles tendon above the heel. It is a relatively expensive manufacturing operation to install such pads in a skate boot. Further, while such pads provide certain benefits, they still must be approximated to fit different foot configurations.
Another consideration is that perspiration from the feet go into these sewn-in pads and other portions of the interior of the boot, and it's somewhat difficult for the moisture to migrate out by the normal processes of evaporation. Thus, the boots sometimes become heavy from an accumulation of moisture.
Another consideration with skate boots in general is that a skater generally wants a certain amount of rigidity in the skates around the ankle so that proper support is provided. On the other hand, when the skater is breaking in a new pair of skates, the rigidity makes this break-in period more difficult. Thus, it is a desirable end to provide such rigidity in a manner that it still permits localized flexibility to make the skate boot more comfortable.
With regard to the general subjects of footware, it has long been known that in many instances the operation of the foot can be improved by use of a proper orthotic. Quite often, the orthotic is in the form of an insert which can be placed in an existing shoe. An orthotic insert can be either soft or hard and also can vary between these extremes. A hard insert is a substantially rigid member, desirably having a relatively thin vertical thickness dimension and extending from calcaneus area of the foot (the heel portion) to at least the metatarsal head area of the foot (i.e., that area of the "ball" of the foot). In general, the purpose of a rigid orthotic (sometimes called a functional orthotic) is to first position, and then to control the movements of, the subtalar and midtarsal joints during the gait cycle which the body goes through in walking and running, or most other weight bearing activities.
However, the gait cycle which a person goes through in walking or running is somewhat different from the cycle which the person's foot goes through when ice skating. Thus, in providing an orthotic for ice skating, while there are many consideration that are common to providing an orthotic insert designed for walking and running, there are, however, some special considerations for the ice skating motion. Further, to the best knowledge of the applicant, many of the design approaches for a skate boot undertaken in the prior art have failed to appreciate the relationship of the dynamics of the foot in the skating motion, relative to the overall structure and operation of the skate boot.
With regard to boots in general (and also with regard to footware other than boots), some of the considerations noted above are applicable. Further, there is the general problem in footware to properly position and support the entire lower portion of the leg (including the foot and ankle). Thus, while the present invention is particularly adapted to be used in a skate boot assembly, and more broadly in boot assemblies in general, certain aspects of the present invention are applicable to other types of footware.
A search of the patent literature had disclosed a number of boot and shoe related devices. These are as follows.
U.S Pat. No. 4,435,456--Livernois et al discloses a lining component which extends around the back and both sides of the foot. This lining component 20 is made of three layers, namely an inner layer which is intended for contact with the wearer's foot and made of an air impervious fabric, an intermediate cushioning layer 24 which is formed by a resilient cushioning material, and an outer layer. Pads 28 are provided, and these are secured to the outer liner by a high frequency welding press. The patent states that the padding is to protect the heel and ankle area. The lining 20 is placed into the boot upper 40 and is permanently bonded thereto by use of an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,734--Schwartz, shows what is called a "universal orthotic", and this is representative of one type of orthotic which engages the plantar surface of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,098--Chalmers, shows a liner for a ski boot or a skate boot, the side portions of the liner being formed with pockets, which, as can be seen in FIG. 2, are defined b the outline of the stitching 28. The pockets have slits 30 which can be closed by a strip 32, and pads of a selected width, indicate at 34 and 36 can be placed in the pockets. Thus, the liner can accommodate for various widths of the person's foot. This enables the retailer to use one size of the ski boot to accommodate different foot sized within a certain range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,337--Vogel shows a ski boot having a lining which can be detached from the ski boot. Patentability is predicated upon the use of detachable fitting parts which can be secured to the liner by means of an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,006--Vogel showing a reinforcing member for footware. In FIGS. 1-3 there is an upper ankle portion which is mounted about pivot pins 8. The axis of the pins 8 approximately coincides with the pivot axis of the wearer's ankle. Thus, the hinged connections of the two portions 6 and 7 of the stiffening insert permits unrestricted flexing of the leg at the ankle in a forward and backward direction, while restraining lateral movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,353--Garcis discloses what is called "a combined insole waist and heel stiffener used in the manufacture of boots, shoes, and light footware". This is fitted in the shoe and made a permanent part thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,207--Jennett shows what is called a "tendon protector" which is fastened to the rear outside of the skate boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,822--Jennings shows another type of tendon protector built up of strips of stiff material held in the heel of the skate boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 252,626--Schenck, shows a combined insole and heel protector that can be made from a single blank. There is a sole portion and an upwardly extending heel protecting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 225,016--Marggraf shows what is called a "combined counter-stiffener and insole for rubber boots". There is a coarse sole b and an upstanding rear portion or tongue a. The purpose is to prevent the wearing away of the material on the inside of the rubber boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 81,690--Savoy discloses a shoe sole and heel insert that is made of metal.